Road through Darkness
by Daydreaming Git
Summary: Prologue's up. Very short, sigh. Story will be coming up soon(hopefully). It's about the orphanage gang--friendship, love, courage and second chances. First part will focus on Seifer's after thoughts, I think.
1. Author's note

I don't own ff games, certainly!  
  
Actually this serves as both a reminder for my writing and a note for the readers. Hmm, anyway, I love this site. There are many talented writers here. I am certainly not as good as them, but I'll try to do my best!  
  
Author's note  
  
I have to say, ff8 hit my heart hard. I don't exactly know why. I think it is mostly because of the issue the game brings up. Friendship. Love. Courage. Just like what Laguna has said before they head for the sorceress battle. To me, ff8 is not just simply as a game. I really feel glad, joyful and excited when I see those heroes standing together. It's TOGETHER, as a team, as a family, face danger and death together, share happiness and excitement together, as a whole. Maybe it is too idealistic, but I think such feeling attracts me. The feeling of reunion attracts me; the feeling of true friends attracts me. I don't know whether I am doing to much thinking and falling into ridiculousness, but I am sure you all must have such scenario in some point or another during the game, that those characters must heal each other-for me, sometimes it's even funnier, I'll do something like Zell cast curaga on Squall, Squall cast curaga on Irvine, and lastly Irvine cast curaga on Zell (I mean, when I didn't use double or triple), this makes me think that, maybe this little detail of the game is just designed to reinforce the concept of "friendship", that people will rely on each other in battles. This thinking may be ridiculous to you, but I just can't help thinking this way.  
  
Another thing is about those characters. I agree with one of the authors I've read. He/she said that ff8 creates a whole bunch of fantastic characters and then leave them in the dust, in the favor of the romance between Riona and Squall. I think many authors here will agree with this view, and probably this is the reason we all come here to write more about those fantastic characters. I think I can be counted as a Seifer fan (at the same time a Zell fan and an Irvine fan, :P). He is supposed to be a villain, but in my view he's just not that bad. Don't know whether you guys remember or not, before he enters the communication tower (during the field exam), he says, "Someday, I'll tell you about my ROMANTIC dream." That touches really deeply. And I believe that his dream is not something like "control the world". No. He is just trying to do something important, important to others. Sure, he has misplaced his dream, but what he needs is just someone, who has sufficient influence on him, to guide him along. And I do believe that the sorceress must have done something to him, other than persuasion. Of course, he has to pay the price for the crime he committed, as he is not totally unwilling to take on the role beside the sorceress, but I also don't think he is totally willing. It'll be a theory I try to develop in my stories (as I am his fan, I won't say things that are bad about him, right? :P). I don't know whether you find it convincing or not, but I like it that way (well, there could be many many theories that I'll like. As long as they don't count against Seifer, :P)  
  
For Zell, I like him at the first glance (haha). He is a guy that you can really trust; he'll do anything for his friends, to protect them (which reminds of Ron Weasley in Harry Potter, my another favorite). He is so honest and truthful. Maybe he is a bit rash and impulsive, but he just need some time and experience to grow more mature. And to look at it the other way, that also means he is energetic and enthusiastic. I like the way he is, friendly to everyone (sort of like Selphie, but not exactly the same), and I think he can forgive anyone easily (include Seifer, which is another theory I'll try to develop). He is really a true friend (anyone has him as a friend must thank God for giving Zell to him). I am trying to explore Zell's emotions and thoughts. What does he think when he faces the sorceress? He seems to be that kind of person that doesn't think much, but I don't think so. He must have some really deep thoughts. I'll think it this way because that sentence he says in the forest near the Galbadian garden, "Whatever happens, happens. Let's get a move on!" This, does not appear to me as another of his rash words, but as some sort of his deep feelings. Hmm, I don't know, maybe I am wrong, but, one thing you definitely can't deny is that, Zell is great! :P I don't know how good I can do, but I really appreciate you readers' help.  
  
Irvine, on the other hand, appears to be frivolous if you don't know him well, but certainly, he's not. He is the one who keep all those old memories about the orphanage and love those memories so deeply. He treasures his friends and the good time of life, but the fact that his friends can't remember what he remembers makes him upset, and afraid. It's frustrating, in fact. I know those feelings, for I had experienced them. Of course my friends didn't have GFs, but that just make the feeling worse-at least for the characters in the game, you still can say it's GFs' fault, but in this case, it was just they didn't want to, or rather, don't care whether they remember or not. That feeling hurts me. I think such feeling hurts Irvine, too. It's just like wake up from a wonderful dream, nothing left, only fragments of pleasures in the DREAM, nothing is real.  
  
Last but not least, I think many writers here inspire many of my ideas. I don't know whether my idea are original enough or not (probably not), but they are certainly my ideas (for those ideas that are not mine, I'll acknowledge in the writing, but anyway, the writing is definitely mine). And also, I really change my mind a lot, I am sorry about that, but I can't help it. So just don't be surprised that one day I come up with some totally opposite theories. Hmm, also, thanks to all of you, who're patient enough to read till here. Hope you'll like my stories (even if you don't, don't be too mean about them, okay?)! 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Darkness.  
  
Darkness surrounded everything. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel. It was a place of emptiness.  
  
A distant and grim voice whispered, "Come. Come with me to a place of no return..."  
  
Come...  
  
Come...  
  
Come with me...  
  
Come with me...  
  
...to a place of no return...  
  
...a place of no return...  
  
Bid farewell to your childhood...  
  
Bid farewell...  
  
Seifer woke up abruptly, sweating. Stared into the darkness surrounded him, he mused.  
  
It had been two months since Fujin and Raijin revived him and brought him back from Lunatic Pandora. He could hardly remember anything clearly. Neither could Fujin and Raijin. When they revived him, Seifer looked like just woke up from a nightmare, confused, and frightened, and, frustrated, didn't know what had happened.  
  
There were fragments of memories preserved, in the form of nightmares, visited him almost every night. But when he had woken up, the images in the dream would become blurred, and faded as the sun brightened the sky. He wanted to know what had happened. Fragments of memories made him upset, and scared. He wanted the complete story.  
  
He could not sleep again tonight. He stood up and walked out of the room. Fisherman's Horizon was very peaceful. Too peaceful that it could not fit his grim feeling. He walked to the harbour and sat down at the fishing spot.  
  
What a peaceful night...  
  
Suddenly, a dizzy feeling seized him. The scene of peaceful bay in front of him started to dissolve. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a different place.  
  
(Where is this place? It looks strangely familiar!) Seifer thought.  
  
It was a TV station. There was a door. He ran through the door and struck by what he saw...  
  
Edea, Sorceress Edea and... himself, putting his gunblade to the President's neck.  
  
He was frozen.  
  
Edea spoke softly, "...You want help, don't you? You want to be save from this predicament."  
  
He saw himself snapped exasperatedly, "Shut up!"  
  
Edea spoke with a smile, "Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy."  
  
"I'm not... Stop calling me a boy!" he saw himself snapped angrily again.  
  
"You don't want to be a boy anymore?" Edea's voice was tempting.  
  
"I'm not a BOY!" that Seifer shouted. He looked confused and bewildered.  
  
"Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood." Edea extended her hand to invite him.  
  
He watched himself let go of the president slowly, a dreamy smile appeared on his face, and followed the Sorceress, disappeared.  
  
Seifer was watching this silently, thunderstruck. Seeing and hearing this was like a lightning struck the sky, lightened his whole memory. Fragments of memories, those nightmares, previously blurred and isolated, started to join together, forming a complete picture of his pass.  
  
Sorceress... Knight... Garden... SeeD... War...  
  
He was the Sorceress' knight!  
  
(No, I don't want to see that all over again! I must find a way back!) He thought desperately.  
  
And then the view started to dissolve again.  
  
He opened his eyes abruptly. In front of him, it was still the serene bay of Fisherman's Horizon under the starry sky. He was simply fallen asleep just now. At lease he thought he was just fallen asleep. That must be another nightmare. But would a nightmare be so real? 


End file.
